


Её смех

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драблы высокого рейтинга 2018 [4]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Drama, F/F, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: каноничная смерть персонажа (подразумевается)





	Её смех

**Author's Note:**

> каноничная смерть персонажа (подразумевается)

Марни вся — смех: поднимающийся от лодыжек к коленям, а затем выше; обволакивающий, щекотный, рассыпчатый — его не поймаешь пальцами, и остается только бессильно уронить их, задев на прощание гладкие, распущенные пряди волос. Марни в ответ вновь смеется, шепчет и дразнит, натягивая и ослабляя связки, оказываясь то близко, то далеко. Влажно, длинно касается языком под коленом и заговорщицки дышит в ямку пупка — не спеша, никогда не спеша, но всегда точно зная, сколько времени ещё ей дано, прежде чем нетерпеливый, сдавленный стон диссонансом вклинится в переливы её смеха-песни. 

И Марни неизменно успевает чуть раньше: успокаивающе прижаться пальцами, такими теплыми, к холодной и сухой коже бедра, потереться щекой — такой невообразимо гладкой. Задеть, моргая, ресницами — самую малость, только чтобы понятно сделалось: вот, она уже здесь, совсем близко. И снова — смех, повсюду и отовсюду, прямо с губ и языка Марни перепрыгивающий — проникающий вместе с нею — туда, где вовсе не сухо, как снаружи: переполнено густой влагой, в которой запутываются и тонут все прочие ноты, кроме самых звонких, радостных смешинок — чересчур легких, чтобы быть пойманными даже так. 

Марни не играет на ней, как на флейте или фортепиано — не извлекает никакой музыки, и даже стоны-вздохи выходят тихими, почти стыдливыми; ей так странно быть с Марни — всегда было и будет, и страх спугнуть это чудо не может оставить её — даже когда она выгибает спину под ликующие, короткие смешки, она стискивает пальцы Марни на своих бёдрах в молчаливой мольбе — молчаливой так же, как и всё прочее. 

Марни играет с ней — но в этом нет унижения. Играет — так, как не играли никогда сверстники, самозабвенно и счастливо, оставив Время дожидаться за дверью. 

А потом уже её лицо оказывается стиснутым непреклонной мягкостью бёдер Марни, гладких и полных, и ее собственные губы раздвигаются в улыбке — неуверенно-искренней, как подарок, остающийся тайной — не виденный ни разу за целую жизнь, — но предложенный наудачу. Предложенный той, кто подарила ей — и продолжает дарить — куда больше (даже размениваясь при том на других… но это неуместная мысль; она не имеет никакого права претендовать на Марни, платить ей ревностью за помощь и за любовь). 

И Марни как раз действительно поёт под её губами, выпевает её имя — полное, потом сокращенное — и смеется в промежутках между порывистыми вздохами. Смех взлетает выше и выше, в такт дрожи, передающейся языку, готовой выплеснуться ярким и радостным, грандиозным финалом двойного их представления, сыгранного тоже лишь для двоих.

…смех делается всё натужней, напряженнее, тоньше — вот-вот порвется, будто проволочная нить, натянутая слишком уж сильно; но этого не происходит — происходит худшее. Смех переходит в стон, стон — во всхлип, затем в следующий, и череда сдавленных хриплых вздохов взрывается, наконец, воплем — оглушающим безысходностью, как пощёчиной. 

В крике звенит и ходуном ходит боль. Запах, знакомый, теплый, зовущий, делается чужим — болезненным, резким. Ноздри вздрагивают от отторжения, и руки шарят вокруг — найти опору, встать, помочь Марни, ведь что-то произошло, что-то непоправимое; но она не может сдвинуться с места, даже на дюйм отползти. В животе вместо сладости скручивается облезлым, тощим котом вина — хотя что, что именно могла она вдруг сделать не так?

 _Отвернулась! Не простила обмана! Сказала, что тебе всё равно!_ — слышится эхом ответ в неразборчивом, нечеловеческом уже почти крике Марни. 

Крик длится, длится и длится, но не стихает, наоборот, доходит до высшей точки — рвется за предел слуха, даже обостренного настолько, как у нее. А затем обрывается — но не благословенной тишиной: резким, плотским звуков раздираемого _чего-то_. 

На губах, на языке, на руках — липкое, слишком горячее, тут же становящееся холодным, стекающее и капающее вниз: совсем не как слёзы, гуще, медлительнее. 

Кровь; это — кровь, мгновенно понимает она. Как тогда, когда она натыкалась на острые предметы и не понимала даже, из-за сниженной наследственной чувствительности, что поранилась — пока не ощущала вдруг этот запах, эту липкость на случайных поверхностях в доме и на собственных же ладонях; пока от слабости не начинали подрагивать ноги. 

Она просыпается с криком, вскидывая руки к лицу. 

Даже в темноте спальни видно, что они — чистые.

Чистые, белые и холодные — сухие, шершавые уже не только от недостатка витаминов, но и от возраста. (А может быть, оттого еще, что некому больше целовать их, смеясь себе под нос над каждой ногтевой пластинкой, каждой костяшкой). 

Магдалене Дефо, несмотря на вот уже больше чем десяток лет зрячей жизни, до сих пор не снятся цветные сны. 

(А может быть, она просто неспособна соотнести ту Марни, что ласкает её и нежит, ведет за доверчиво вложенную ей в ладонь руку — с той, кто беззаботно решила за неё, как ей лучше — с «ГенКо» ли, без — или просто не вчиталась внимательней, потому что ей — смешливой, победительно-красивой, певучей — на самом деле было всё равно). 

Мэг смотрит в размытую темень, глухую и невозвратно-родную; а затем сглатывает, приказывает своим плечам перестать трястись. 

Ненавидя себя за это, она делает глубокий вдох и с силой моргает, запуская программу воспроизведения записей, сохраненных в её глазах. Переворачивается на бок, подтягивает колени к груди. Так начинает казаться, будто Марни — в вечернем своем наряде, с рукой на пышной груди, — действительно стоит у края ее постели. Улыбается и поёт, не опуская взгляда; улыбку в её голосе гораздо слышнее, чем слова песни — но это и нужно Мэг сейчас. 

Она глядит на Марни с ответной, лёгкой, немного принужденной улыбкой, блуждающей на искусанных губах — и никак иначе: еще с той, устроенной Марни же, операции, позволившей Слепой Мэг прозреть, у нее вместо слёзных желез особая мазь от «ГенКо», которую требуется наносить регулярно.

Наверное, отрешенно думает она, засыпая, Марни была бы всё-таки рада тому, что я — хотя бы — не плачу. Она, в конце концов, всегда предпочитала смех.


End file.
